


light my fire

by wildcard_47



Series: from partridges to pear trees [9]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: M/M, Sexting While Baking, Textmergency!, but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: For Day 9 of Carnivale, for the prompt "by candlelight." Edward needs to set the mood.





	light my fire

When Edward’s mobile had chimed at his desk earlier that morning, he’d barely glanced down at it at first, assuming it was a work thing from one of his freelance clients.

Thankfully, he had looked more closely, because the two messages he saw were from Thomas, the cute man he’d been chatting to on GayNavyVets:

_ I baked cookies today _

_ You should come by and eat some and then eat me  _

With a little winky face on the end. As well as a selfie of Thomas smiling while holding a tray of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies.

“Fucking hell,” yelped Edward aloud, without thinking.

It was so loud, in fact, that John Irving from two desks over glanced up in alarm.

“What on earth’s happened?”

“No. Sorry,” Edward told him, blushing a little. “Er. Got an emergency email from a client. I should, ah, take care of it. Might be out the rest of the day.”

“Goodness. I’ll pray it goes well,” said John with a little nod. 

From anyone else that answer might have seemed condescending, but Edward knew John took his faith quite seriously, and probably would indeed pray for this sudden and very fake client emergency to go smoothly. 

God, he was an arse for lying. But apparently he was not embarrassed enough to admit the truth, or turn down the chance to suck a cute bloke’s cock. 

Or the chance to eat one of those frankly delicious-looking cookies. Who’d have thought he’d find a sexy man who wanted to bake for him?

_ I definitely want to do that,  _ he typed out quickly.  _ You available tonight?  _

The reply was almost instananeous.  _ Think I’m free starting in about an hour. How long would it take you to get here? _

_ Already on my way,  _ Edward answered, and on a whim, included a winky face of his own.  _ See you soon – just have to stop to get candles. _


End file.
